The Speed of Magic
by armada786
Summary: Nano-Zells are the hot new item. When Daisuke gets one, he gives it to Riku as a gift. However, this thing happens to be a more trouble than it's worth. Perhaps, more then anyone imagined. Yaoi free! DaisukexRiku.
1. Boot Up

**-The Speed of Magic-**

**-- A DNAngel Fan Fiction--**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DNAngel, just this story. I do not own the idea of Nano-Zells or the Character Ambar. "Chalo" owns these properties.**

**Chapter 1**

**Boot Up**

_"How long has it been since Dark sealed himself? Only a week now? It seems more like years. I barely had a chance to get to know him, and yet I regard him as my closest friend. However, I think both of us benefited. I was freed from the curse, and Dark was freed from eternity in a mortal world."_

Daisuke got up from the rail he was leaning on and walked into his room from the balcony. _"I guess I should focus on my life in the present. I need to catch up on my schoolwork. I missed a lot when it came to getting involved in those weird situations. Also, I finally have a chance to be with Miss Riku now that I won't turn into Dark. Christmas was lovely last week. However, because of the recent events, we had to skip celebrations on that day because most of the town was still in disrepair. I can't think of a decent gift to get that girl!"_

* * *

**Harada Residence**

Riku was talking excitedly to her twin sister. "Oh Risa, I wonder what Niwa is going to get me as a gift?" Risa, however, was only halfway paying attention. She was preoccupied with watching the television.

"Yeah, maybe he'll get you one of these" she said, pointing to the screen. There was a technology show on for a new product.

_"Nano-Zell Spirits, by Ambar Corporation. These Nano-Zells are sentient machines created from nanotechnology. Using unbelievably small, communicating nanobots, these spirits can take on many forms. Each spirit is imbued with it's own unique personality. These Nano-Zells make wonderful companions for anyone, and make excellent gifts!"_

"Oh Risa, you're right. I would like one of those. But they look like they might be too expensive for Niwa to get one." She said a bit depressed.

Risa shushed her older sister "Be quite, or you'll miss the pricing."

_"Thanks to Ambar Corporation's recent advances in particle acceleration and artificial intelligence development, these guys won't hurt your wallet. They economically friendly, at only one hundred dollars a piece!"_

"Oh man, one hundred dollars? Niwa will never be able to afford that." Riku said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, sis, Niwa has a way of making things work. I'm sure he'll be able to get one for you somehow." Her sister countered, with a simle.

* * *

**Niwa Residence**

"Daisuke!" Emiko called to her son "I need you to run down to the market and pick me up some groceries for dinner tonight." Daisuke came down into the kitchen to get the list from his mother. "Don't spend too long, I need you back in time for me to start making the meal. Afterwards, you may go see Riku."

"Mom" he replied, embarrassed, "I don't need to hang out with her every day. I can see how annoying that would get."

"I just didn't want your little girlfriend to get lonely"

"Mom, quit being so embarrassing."

"You're so funny when you're angry!"

"Not you too Towa…"

* * *

**Market Square, Later**

"Let's see, two cabbages, 5 carrots, chicken broth, a quarter pound of strawberries for With, that appears to be everything." Daisuke rattled off while looking into his bag, _"Mom's probably going to freak out if I come home much later than this, so I might as well get going." _While walking past an alleyway not far from his house, he heard a voice.

"You there, please come here." The voice said.

"Oh, sure." Daisuke replied, walking up to the person, "what do you need?"

The boy looked to be not much older than Daisuke. He had reddish brown hair, wore a grey jacket and a pair of blue jeans. "Here" he said, handing a plain brown package to Daisuke, "it's a Nano-Zell, it's been causing me some trouble, and I'd like you to have it."

"A nano what?" Daisuke replied, confused.

"Look it up when you get home, you'll see it's a pretty nice gift." The boy replied with small grin.

"I'll be sure to. Thank you… uh, I don't know your name."

"Don't worry, there's no need to thank me", the boy said, walking into the alley.

"Uh, sure." Daisuke stood there looking into the alley before he yelled, "Oh crap! Mom's going to go crazy on me if I don't get back" and he began to sprint back home.

The boy's cell phone began to ring. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Where's Project Sigma? We know you have it, and you'll suffer if you don't return it" the voice on the other end said angrily.

"As much as I'd _love_ to do that, it's not in my possession any more. Isn't that a shame." He replied sarcastically, and he hung up on his phone. _"I had to protect him, but was it worth it to put another life in danger?"_

* * *

**Niwa Residence, a few minutes later**

Daisuke sat in front of his computer. He was reading an article on Nano-Zells. _"Hm, digital beings that have intelligence and the capacity to become companions?" _he read to himself. "Hey With" Daisuke called to Darks age-old familiar, "would you like a new friend?" With didn't seem to approve. His ears dropped and he looked sad. "What? You can't take the competition, huh?" he inquired to the animal. "Well, if you insist buddy." Daisuke pretended to sound defeated to humor With "Maybe Miss Harada would like it."

Daisuke picked up the phone and dialed Riku's number. Risa picked up the phone on the other line.

"Hello, Harada Residence, Risa speaking."

"Hey Risa, it's Daisuke. Could you put Riku on?"

"Sure I can. Hold on please"

There was a muffled "Riku, your boyfriend is calling." on the other end.

"Oh wow, she's embarrassing. I'm so glad I don't have siblings." Daisuke chuckled to himself.

"Hello, Niwa?" It was Riku.

"Oh, Miss Riku, hello. Listen, I was wondering if you knew what Nano-Zells were?"

"Yeah, I saw a show about them earlier. I wish I could get one." She replied

"Well, today is your lucky day, I guess." The boy continued.

"Niwa, you didn't spend money on one for me, did you?" she asked, not wanting him to go broke buying gifts for her.

"Ha-ha, no, it's not like that at all." He defended, "I got one as a surprise today, but it's not working out with With. I wanted to know if you'd like one."

"Really? Are you serious? Of course, I'd love it Daisuke! You're the best" Daisuke could practically see her smiling over the phone.

"Alright Riku, I'll bring it over shortly. I'll see you there." He told her. After a short goodbye, he hung up and went to ready his bike.

* * *

**Harada Residence, a few minutes later**

Daisuke rode up to the front drive of the Harada mansion. _"You know, I could get used to living in a big house like this."_ He contemplated. Which was strange, because he never really thought about things as trivial as that when Dark was around. He walk up to the big wooden doors and pressed the doorbell. He could hear the bells playing inside.

The butler opened the door to great him. He wanted to thank him properly, but he never bothered to learn his name. After an awkward apology, he waited for Riku to come to the foyer. However, he was caught off guard only by one minor detail. Risa showed up first and started berating him with questions about the package.

"Oh hi Niwa! Is that the Nano-Zell? Did you try it out? Did it have a name? Does it need to be plugged in? What color is it?"

He could only respond in half sentences because she was questioning him to swiftly. Daisuke was saved only by the fact that Riku showed up and chased her sister off.

"Oh that girl, she can be a real pain some times." She said with a huff and her hands on her hips "So, Niwa, you brought the Nano-Zell?" she asked.

"Yup, right here", and he held the package up higher in his arms.

"Looks like some simple packaging. Are you sure it's not a knock-off?" she said, a bit worried.

"Well, I checked the product code on it, and it was valid. I got it used, so I guess the guy repackaged it."

"I see, well, let's try it out, then" she said smiling

* * *

**Riku's bedroom**

The two had begun the setup. "Let's see… step one. Take the control unit and attach it to the users person." Daisuke read aloud. Riku was digging around in the box for the aforementioned item.

"Does it say what the thing looks like?" she called over to Daisuke.

He skimmed the paragraph for the answer. "Yeah, it says that often times it resembles a piece of jewelry, because it should be kept on you at all times."

"Oh, yay! That's great, I get jewelry too. I never get stuff like that." She giggled. She found the control unit, which resembled a transparent green jewel on a gold chain. She put it around her neck and asked, "How does it look Niwa?"

"It suits you." He replied smiling. "Moving on to the next step. Hook up the signal broadcaster to the USB port. Done. Insert the installation CD. Done. Enter the product code and press 'Enter'." Daisuke entered the key into the textboxes on the screen and pressed the key. The screen went to a green colored, window that said "Working…"

A few moments later the necklace began to glow green. The couple gasped as the light continued to grow and fill the room.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**

Yaoi-free and dang proud. What's wrong with you fan girls anyway? I procrastinated 2 weeks in this chapter, and Door into Summer, so give me some credit. Anyway, I plan to finish both; so don't lose your heads. Expect some plot twists and new idea. Besides the two OC's mentioned above, you'd maybe see one other. I'm not littering this thing with crap. Please leave a review; I'm looking to get some feedback on this.


	2. Wiral

**-The Speed of Magic-**

**-- A DNAngel Fan Fiction--**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DNAngel, just this story. I do not own the idea of Nano-Zells or the Character Ambar. "Chalo" owns these properties.**

**Chapter 2**

**Wiral**

After only a few seconds, the light dimmed and they could see again. In front of them was a transparent green figure. It resembled a child in figure, at best. It floated in midair, looking at the two, but saying nothing. "Wow. Um… hello, I'm Riku Harada, and I'm your owner. Do you have a name?" she asked the Nano-Zell.

"A name? I guess I'm called… Wiral. Nice to meet you." The spirit floated down onto the bed behind them. He had most of the physical features a human would have. His hair was slicked back, such that it formed a few spikes. He had a rather mischievous face, with small eyes a devious smirk. He wore a sleeveless coat with a high collar and no sleeves. His arms were covered with black bandages, and he wore a pair of fingerless gloves. He also sported a pair of baggy pants, with a ridiculous amount of pockets. "So, you got anything interesting to tell me, or do I have to make my own entertainment?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh, I should've known you'd have the personality of a little kid, you do look like one after all." Riku said back to him

"A kid? Not even close, woman." He stood up and began to change shape. They watched as he quickly grew in size, his features even became more mature. In the end, he looked as if he could be a bout 16 or 17 if he were a human. "I'm taking the stunned look on your faces as a good thing. I was designed with more of an adult structure." He said to them, smirking.

"Oh no, you're not a pervert are you." Riku asked a bit freak out at this point.

"I'll leave that for you to find out." He answered with a laugh. He was being sarcastic, but Riku didn't pick up on that.

"Argh, you jerk!" she yelled, and lunged at him. However, Nano-Zells can be intangible at will, so she only flew through him and hit the floor.

"Oh wow, I'm going to love this." He chuckled, returning to his original size. "So who's this guy? Your lover?" he said, pointing to Daisuke.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have used that choice of words." Daisuke said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Alright then. You could do better Riku." He taunted Daisuke.

"Hey!"

"Hey man, I'm just saying…"

* * *

Daisuke had to return home for dinner. Even though he wanted to help Riku more with Wiral, he had promised his mother to be home for dinner. "She's a bit of a nut when it comes to being on time." Was his excuse.

Riku now sat in front of the television watching her favorite soap. Wiral was sitting by her, and not exactly pleased.

"Good god, what is this garbage? There's so much plot there's no plot at all? Where's the violence in this? There's violence is soaps right? I want to see someone's face get based in. When is this torture going to end anyway?" and the rant continued in a trend very much like this.

Riku tried her hardest to ignore him, although it was starting to get on her nerves. When she was about to yell at him to shut his mouth, a news break came on.

"Finally, maybe we'll see something interesting." Wiral mumbled.

"Hello, we've come to bring you a news alert." The woman on the screen said, "We've just received a police report that **Phantom Thief Dark will steal the 'Crowning of Labor' tonight at ten o'clock.**"

Riku's heart practically dropped out of her chest. She stared wide-eyed at the screen. _"But I thought Dark was gone. What is Niwa going to do? Did he lie?"_ she kept running different questions through her head. What was going on?

"Awesome. Thieves are wicked cool." Wiral said in an excited voice. He glanced over at Riku, "Whoa, are you ok? I guess you're scared. Don't worry; he's only going to steal his target. I'm sure he won't steal any of your things." He tried reassuring her.

"Wiral, you don't understand." She snapped at him. She stood up and began walking away "I have to call Niwa, watch whatever you want." She told him.

"What a crazy master I got stuck with." He mumbled as he picked up the remote and changed the channel.

* * *

Daisuke sat at the desk in his room. He knew Riku would be calling any moment, and she did. He picked up the phone after it rung once. "Hello, Niwa residence, Daisuke speaking." He said calmly into the phone.

"Niwa, you idiot, what the heck is going on?!" Riku yelled at him through the phone.

"I can explain Riku. Mom still wants me to steal Hikari works. There's still magic art out there to be sealed. I didn't even know until this evening. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you until now.

"Really, I'm sorry that I yelled at you Niwa." She apologized, "But how are you going to do this without Dark?" she asked.

"I've been trained by my insane family for years, I think I can handle this one without Dark. Besides, With it my wings, so I don't have to worry about getting away either." He replied cheerfully.

"Alright Niwa, good luck out there tonight. I hope you succeed."

"Thanks for your encouragement. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good bye."

"Goodbye."

Riku listened to the dial tone a few moments before replacing the phone on the receiver. "I wish there was a way I could help Niwa." She said to herself, out loud.

"Perhaps there's a way you can Riku. Or rather a way _we_ can." Wiral said, behind her.

She turned around quickly. "What?!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**

More epic to come. Door into Summer will be update soon too. Again, tell me how I'm doing, I need your help not to totally suck. I'm up to a few story suggestions as well, but expect me to twist the.


End file.
